Silver Fang
by Empressimperia
Summary: Long ago, in ancient Japan, Ginka, a young silver fox, finds himself accused of a crime he did not commit. With no way to prove his innocence, he and his friends flee across seas to the neighbouring country of China, where they cross paths with the warriors of the Jade Palace. With his new allies, Ginka hopes to build a new life, but the man who killed his father has other ideas...
1. Reiten

**This fiction was written as a request from a reader who wishes to remain anonymous. All OCs belong to him/her.**

* * *

Legend told of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend.

Ginka watched in mesmerized silence as the legendary warrior gulped down the entire contents of the pan of noodle soup. Ginka looked down at his own bowl. He had never tasted Chinese noodle soup before. Hell, he'd never been to China before. Damn, it smelled good.

"Ahhh… that's the stuff." The Dragon Warrior sighed in content and set down his bowl. "Hey, Ginka. Are you gonna finish that?"

"Po!" Tigress scolded her comrade the second she stepped into the small room.

"Sorry." Po muttered sheepishly and lowered his head.

"How's Yojin?" Ginka asked quickly.

"He'll be fine." Tigress said. "Viper told me that the arrow missed his vital organs."

Ginka relaxed with a small smile and finally took his spoon and tried the soup. It was as good as it smelled.

"This is delicious, Dragon Warrior san." He said politely. Po rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Ah well, it sure got a lot tastier after my dad told me the secret ingredient." He replied. "Do you want to try some-"

"Po…" Tigress said warningly. Po gulped. Ginka wondered if the panda got scolded a lot.

"Sorry." Po said again. "I'm just trying to get on his good side."

"You can do that after we've finished talking with him." Tigress leaned into Po's ear, and Ginka's large ears barely caught what she was whispering. "We've just spoken to the bird and the other fox. Let's see if all their stories match up."

Tigress straightened up and leaned against the wall, eyeing the silver furred fox sitting on a mat opposite the panda. Clearly meaning to intimidate him.

"I want you to answer honestly, understand?" Tigress said coolly. "You and your friends were found in the middle of a warzone, and you all are clearly skilled in martial arts."

At Tigress's words, Ginka remembered the chain of events that brought him here to this very room, in a half destroyed tavern, on the outskirts of a ruined town. He remembered the ambush, their encounter with the Brotherhood of Bloodstained Hands, the stray arrow that found its mark…

"We've dealt with rogue warriors from your country before, and I want to make sure that you're not one of them."

"Okay, Master Tigress san." Ginka nodded in understanding. He'd heard tales of the villainous Kira's attempted invasion of China. Come to think of it, the panda and the tiger looked a lot like the description of the warriors Master Yojiro had allied with to stop him.

"Tell us a bit about yourself." Po said with a grin, trying to put him at ease. "What brings you here to our side of Asia?"

Ginka's eyes fell on the blade at Po's side. The katana bearing the characters for 'Silver Fang' along its gleaming sharp blade. His heart ached as he thought of his father and the man who killed him. He set his bowl down and faced his interrogators with a cold expression.

"It started a month ago, when I was about to turn nineteen…"


	2. Ichi

The taste of shochu was rich on Ginka's tongue, as was the taste of victory.

In a bar on the outskirts of Gin no Hoseki Village, the silver fox grinned to himself in triumph. At long last, after two years of training, he had finally mastered the Akira's Wrath Technique. He couldn't wait to demonstrate it to his master this evening. He remembered the moment when, two months ago, he'd successfully demonstrated the last technique he was being instructed with in front of his jujitsu master…

_"__I'm telling you, I've done it this time!"_

_"__Yes, you did it the last forty seven times." Master Masuta rolled his eyes._

_"__Oh, ha ha." Ginka replied. He moved to the center of the training hall, eyes fixed on the ten dummies standing in a row. "Just watch. I swear I've managed it this time."_

_"__I'll believe it when I see it."_

_"__Just watch." Ginka retorted. A second later he quickly remedied his disrespect and bowed. "Sensei."_

_"__Oh good, you remembered." Masuta said dryly. The old giant salamander proceeded to rap the silver fox between the ears with his walking stick. "That's for rudeness. Show me the technique."_

_Ginka rubbed his head and grabbed his shuriken. He always hated it when his master used that stick. The head of the stick was shaped like the head of Masuta's ancestor, the famed Master Reiko who had invented the technique Ginka was about to demonstrate. It was made of hardwood, so getting hit by it always hurt._

_Ginka eyed the dummies ahead of him. He quickly calculated the angle and speed required to strike each target. To pull this off he would have to strike each target simultaneously._

_Ginka took a deep breath._

_Then he moved._

_Ten gleaming sharp shuriken flew through the air, and struck each dummy square in the center of the targets on their chests. If they were flesh and blood, all ten dummies would be on the floor right now. Perfect._

_Ginka grinned. He turned to face Masuta._

_The salamander chuckled._

_"__Just when I thought today would be number forty eight." He said. "Well done, boy. You've achieved it in five less tries than that mischievous little tanuki, and he's still trying."_

_"__His name is Yojin san." Ginka smirked. "But thank you, anyway."_

_Masuta reached into his kimono and extracted a scroll._

_"__This is scroll number five hundred and seventy two. If you can master this technique within twenty five tries, I'll give you a cookie."_

_"__You're on." Ginka said. "What's Yojin's number so far?"_

_"__Twenty five."_

_"__Ha! I bet I can do it in half that time."_

_There was a chuckle behind him._

_"__You cocky kitsune."_

_Ginka made a crooked grin, and unsheathed his katana. The gleaming weapon blocked Yojin's wakizashi, still in its sheath._

_Ginka didn't turn around, but through the reflection in his blade he could see the dark brown fur of Yojin's wrist, and his teasing brown eyes._

_Game on._

_Ginka spun around, and in the split second he did so he ripped his sheath free from his belt, sheathed his katana so it was no longer lethal, and thrust at his friend._

_Yojin twisted his body to the side, and the katana missed. Ginka quickly recovered, and swung at Yojin's hip. Yojin blocked. Their blades soon disappeared into an endless dark blur of thrusts, swings, blocks, strikes, every technique involving swords they could think of._

_After fifteen seconds Yojin was knocked back. He regained his balance before he could fall, and defiantly faced Ginka, who with one finger beckoned him to try again._

_Yojin chuckled, and sprinted forward._

_"__GAH!"_

_Something thin and hard tripped him, and he went flying into Ginka. Both fox and tanuki rolled across the floor and collided with the wooden wall of the dojo._

_A scowling Masuta twirled his walking stick and set it back on the ground. He glared at his students._

_"__Did either of you hear me give you permission to spar?"_

_The pair picked themselves up off the floor, sore in several places._

_"__No." They grumbled._

_"__Remember who's in charge here!" Masuta retorted. "Now take this scroll and get back to training. And as you know, that scroll is five hundred years old. If it gets so much as frayed, you can explain to your father why his esteemed son has been placed on laundry duty for the next year!"_

"To Master Masuta sensei, greatest jujitsu teacher in Japan, and also the biggest grump." Ginka muttered a small toast and then drained the last of his cup. He placed the cup back on the counter and the pig behind it held up a bottle.

"You want another, Master Ginka sama?" He asked. Ginka wasn't a master, not in any way. But everyone in the village knew he was the son of the head of the Silver Blade clan, and referring to him as such was their way of showing respect.

Ginka waved away the bottle.

"No thank you. My master would tan my hide if I come back drunk."

The pig nodded, and turned to put the bottle back on the shelf when-

"And that, my friend, is why I always drink you under the table!"

Ginka turned. His heart leapt.

"Yojin san!"

Ginka leapt from his seat and fox and tanuki greeted each other with a manly hug.

"What the hell, I haven't seen you for six weeks!" Ginka and Yojin sat down at the bar. Despite what he said earlier Ginka ordered another shochu while Yojin ordered sake.

"So where were you, stranger?" Ginka asked as the pig pulled out two more cups. "You were supposed to come back from your trip to Mount Fuji two weeks ago."

"Yeah, well, you know me." Yojin smirked. "Sightseeing… trying the local delicacies… did you know that volcanic soil is supposedly among the most fertile on earth…"

"You got lost on the way back, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Ginka shook his head.

"For crying out loud, what did Masuta tell you about taking a map?" He asked.

"To take one. And I did!" Yojin replied indignantly. Ginka raised an eyebrow. Yojin sighed. "But you know how if you fold the maps instead of rolling them…"

"Aw jeez…." Ginka took a sip. "Where did you end up?"

"Well, that's where I get to the good part." Yojin replied cheerfully. "You know how every cloud has a silver lining? Well, I ended up in this quaint little village off the coast, and guess who I met…"

Yojin's paw shot up and caught a bottle of sake just before it struck the side of his head.

Half expecting a bar fight, Ginka turned his head, one paw reaching for his katana just in case.

Making her way to the pair of them was a fox around his age, her fur a common orange-brown instead of silver. Unlike the noblewomen or geishas Ginka often saw around the village, her attractiveness was of a natural sort, in that she appeared to be wearing very little make up. Her plain red kimono only went down to her knees, and below that she wore tight black pants that stopped just above her ankles. Ginka knew at once that she was a martial artist like himself and Yojin, but there was something else about her… something familiar.

The young woman strolled over to their table and sat down.

"Afternoon." She said slyly. "So you're the old friend Yojin san wouldn't shut up about."

"A-Afternoon." Ginka replied. There was something about her that was making his heart race, and it wasn't just her loveliness. She looked like she came out of a children's fairy tale. "And you are…"

"I met this little flower just as she was finishing up some unfinished business!" Yojin butted in just as the fox opened her mouth. She scowled, but let him continue. "It turns out that she's a member of the Silver Blade clan, just like you."

Over the years, several members of the clan had disappeared to villages across Japan to deal with clan dealings all over the country.

"Oh really?' Ginka decided to be polite but aloof, not wanting the lady to notice that she was eye candy to him. His father would never allow him to court a woman of lower status. "So what was your business over in that coastal town?"

"It was my father's business, mostly." The woman said. "Mostly dealings in luxury items. But just recently I spearheaded a raid on a pirate ship. I reckon we acquired enough wealth to rebuild that town twice over."

_A warrior, I knew it._

"I bet your father was very proud." He said.

"Yes, and so was everyone else in town." The woman said. She smiled, and Ginka hoped that it meant that he was making a good first impression. "They've actually started calling me Yoko sama the plunderer."

_Yoko?_  
Yojin laughed.

"More like Yoko the _tsundere_."

Ginka barely moved as Yojin suddenly found the steel tip of a tonfa blade pressing beneath his chin. He knew that name. He knew it, but hadn't seen the face it belonged to since they were children.

"Watch it, buster." She said.

Yojin gulped and with one finger, tentatively pushed the blade back down.

"Y-Yoko chan?" Ginka said. "Uh- I mean Yoko kun?"

The fox turned her head to look at him curiously.

"You sound like you know me." She said.

"Yoko, this is the son of the head of your clan, Ginka san." Yojin said, rubbing his throat.

Yoko's reaction was surprising. She gasped in shock and her arm jerked and knocked over the same bottle she had flung at Yojin's head. She quickly stood up and bowed.

"M-My apologies, Ginka sama!" She said quickly. "If I knew who you were, I would have used a more respectful honorific!" She was blushing vividly in embarrassment.

"It's alright!" Ginka had also stood up, in shock as her reaction. "I-I probably should have told you my name right after we met."

"Hey, no harm, no foul." Yojin spoke. Ginka silenced him with a look. He had never told Yojin about his and Yoko's past together, and unless he wanted a week's worth of ribbing he wasn't going to tell him now.

He had been seven years old when he had first met her, back when the Silver Blade Clan and the Iron Tail clan were still feuding. Yoko's father was a close friend of Ginka's father, Tohru, and when Tohru had summoned him to the main house of the Silver Blade Clan he had brought his young daughter with him.

Ginka never knew what their fathers had talked about when they disappeared into Tohru's office, for his second cousin had taken him and little Yoko to the garden located in the center of the estate. Kept well away from the pond, Ginka had been made to play with Yoko. Having little experience with girls, or any kids his age at all, coming up with a game that both would like to play was a game in itself. Fortunately they had both settled on sword fighting with sticks. Like Ginka, Yoko was being trained from birth in the art of combat. In the end, Ginka found that not only was the idea that boys were better than girls totally wrong, he liked Yoko a lot, and from then on he always looked forward to her next visit.

He still remembered the moment when he saw her, standing nervously by her father's side, wearing that little red dress. He looked at the woman still staring at him in mortification, and wondered if she remembered too.

"Ginka sama, I am truly sorry." Yoko said.

"Don't worry about it." Ginka said, wondering where the woman who had threatened Yojin with a tonfa had disappeared to. "Why don't you sit back down and we'll forget about it?"

Yoko silently sat back down, and Ginka did the same. Her fire had gone, and she was once more the shy girl Ginka remembered.

Yojin shook his head.

"You are such a tsundere." He muttered.

With her fingers Yoko spun her tonfa in a silver and red blur.

"And you are such a suicidal little man." She replied with an evil grin.

"Y-Yoko, what made you come back after all these years?" Ginka asked quickly.

Yoko put away her tonfa and turned her attention back to Ginka.

"Well, when I met your friend Yojin and he mentioned your nineteenth birthday today, I was persuaded to accompany him back."

"Oh." Ginka eyed Yojin. Was he already aware of their past together? Then he remembered that Tohru had recently sent out invitations to their friends to attend Ginka's birthday banquet. "Did your father receive an invitation for the banquet tonight?"

"That's partly why I agreed to come." Yoko replied. "My father has too much on his hands at the moment, so I have come in his place."

"So you only came here for your father." Ginka said. For some reason his heart sank a little. "How long will you be staying?"

"I will be returning home tomorrow, Ginka sama."

"Oh." Ginka said. He frowned.

"Is everything alright, Ginka sama?" Yoko asked. "Did I say some to upset you?"

"N-no." Ginka said quickly. "It's just that- I thought that we could-"

"Ginka san."

Ginka turned round in his seat. Suddenly at his side was Ansekishoku, second cousin of Ginka and cousin of Ginka's father. Known as 'Hoku' for short.

Hoku had moved into the main estate when Ginka was four, and before then he hadn't known his father's cousin very well. All he knew was that Hoku had left the main estate fifteen years ago with two other relatives, with Tohru never telling his son why. Then out of nowhere he returned, and since then had gotten back into Tohru's good graces. Ginka and Hoku never conversed much, for Hoku often still left the estate for hours or even days at a time, and when he was home he spent a lot of time at Tohru's side. Hoku seemed to be a cowardly sort. He never entered a bar for fear of drunks, and he would always decline when asked to visit Masuta's dojo. Anyone outside the clan would have assumed that he and Ginka were acquaintances rather than relatives.

"Hoku, san." Ginka was surprised. "It's not like you to visit a place like this."

"I've been forced to make an exception." Hoku said, warily glancing at a pair of horses sitting at the bar consuming whole pints. "Ginka, your father wishes to speak with you. Return to the estate as soon as you can."

"Oh, er, sure." Ginka said. "Hey, Hoku san, look who's back from his…" He trailed off, arm frozen mid-gesture towards Yojin, but Hoku was gone.

Yojin scowled.

"'Good to see you again, too.' 'Oh, this is Yoko san. You know? Naoko's daughter?' 'See you later, Hoku sama!'" He glared at the door Hoku had disappeared through. "Ginka, I know he's your dad's cousin but seriously, what a jerk!"

Ginka sighed, very used to this.

"It's just because you're from the Iron Tail Clan. He still hasn't gotten over that stupid feud."

Yojin crossed his arms, clearly stung.

"For crying out loud, that ended seven years ago. He didn't even know me then!" He snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry, just try and bear it." Ginka stood up and placed some coins on the table. "I should go. This should cover the drinks."

"I'll come with you, Ginka sama." Yoko also stood up. "Your father will need to know that I am accepting his invitation in my father's place."

"Yojin san, don't forget that we're having one more session with Masuta before the banquet tonight." Ginka said. "We're training at the waterfall this time."

"Sure, whatever." Yojin said. "Hey, Ginka san. What does your dad think of me?"

"Uhhh..."

"We should go, Ginka sama." Yoko said. "I remember your father enough to know that he won't like being kept waiting."

"Yeah, you're right." Ginka said. "See you at the waterfall, Yojin san."

Yojin mumbled goodbye in response, and Ginka and Yoko left the table. At the door, Ginka's large and sensitive ears caught some words that made him close his eyes in shame.

"You didn't answer my question." Yojin muttered under his breath.


	3. Ni

Ginka and Yoko didn't speak for the first few minutes of their walk to the main estate. It was late in the afternoon, and most of the villagers had returned to their homes, leaving the main street mostly empty.

Ginka kept his gaze lowered to the ground. Yojin was probably already aware of how Ginka's father thought of him. The shadow of the old feud still hung over the heads of the elder members of both clans, and there was nothing the younger members could do but wait for the shadow to fade.

"I should have said something different to him."

"Pardon, Ginka sama?" Yoko's ears perked up.

"'Just try and bear it?'" Ginka repeated his earlier words. "I'm such a coward. He's been bearing it for seven years. My second cousin isn't the only one who still holds a grudge against his family."

He felt a hand tentatively touch his shoulder.

"Yojin doesn't blame you for doing nothing, if that's what you're thinking." She said. "We talked a lot on the way here. From the things he said about your father, I think he already knows, but is just waiting for you to say it."

"Great, that helps a lot."

Yoko took her hand away and turned her gaze back to the street ahead. They could see the entrance gates to the main estate at the end.

"I'm sorry." Ginka said, fearing that he'd sounded ungrateful. "I know you're trying to help."

"It's alright." Yoko said after a pause.

Now that Yojin was no longer with them, Ginka felt the need to change the subject to something else.

"So..." He said. "How's your training coming along, Yoko chan?"

Yoko's flushed at the honorific he had used.

"It's- it's going well." She said. "My master tells me that I am at the top of my class."

"Masuta will be happy to hear that." Ginka grinned, happy to hear it himself.

"He's still alive?" Yoko asked.

"And kicking." Ginka tenderly touched a bruise concealed beneath the fur on his forehead. "Very, _very_ hard."

Yoko laughed. Ginka laughed with her. It was if a wall constructed from nearly seven years of separation was crumbling between them.

"I missed you." Ginka admitted.

"Me too." Yoko replied. "Especially all the times I kicked your butt in training."

Ginka remembered the time when they were nine, and she had swept his legs out from under him and he flew right into the garden pond. For days afterwards his father would occasionally call him 'his soggy cub'.

When Ginka looked at Yoko again, she was looking down at the ground, blushing.

"Forgive me, Ginka sama." She muttered. "It was rude of me to rub my victories in your face."

"For crying out loud, Yoko. It's me." Ginka said. Ever since she was a child, Yoko had an odd habit of being outgoing and snarky one moment and being a quiet doormat the next. "Since when have I ever given a damn that I kept being beaten by a girl?"

Yoko relaxed.

"Since never." She admitted.

By then they had reached the entrance gates. The two fox guards, dressed in black and silver armor and bearing swords, bowed and let them through.

The layout of the Silver Blade Clan estate was almost identical to the main street Ginka and Yoko had just passed through. Stepping through the gates, Ginka and Yoko entered a smaller street full of beautiful blue flowers and white amanogawa trees. On both sides were a dozen houses with ordinary dark red roofs. They housed the orange furred majority of the clan. At the far end of the street, on the other side of a black and silver bridge arched over a shimmering clear stream, was the main house where the silver furred descendants of the Silver Blade Clan's founder lived. Adorned with beautiful silver roofs, the main house was the home of Ginka, his father and head of the clan, Tohru, and Tohru's cousin, Hoku. In the main house was a magnificent dining hall in which Ginka's nineteenth birthday banquet would be held that night.

"Oh my god..." Yoko whispered.

"What is it?" Ginka asked.

"This place looked bigger the last time I was here."

Ginka chuckled.

"Everything looks bigger when you're twelve years old and no taller than a bucket, Yoko chan." He said.

"You're late." Said the red fox stepping over the bridge towards them.

"I'm sorry, Hoku san." Ginka said.

Hoku was wearing blue robes with silver trim, the traditional clothing for the descendants of the clan's founder. Ginka and his father wore almost the exact same robes, yet Ginka's robe was of a darker blue. Why Hoku was red-furred unlike his relatives was because silver fur was reserved only for the founder's direct descendants, or 'pure bloods.'

"Your father is waiting for you in his office, Ginka san." Hoku said before turning his attention to Yoko. "And you are?"

Yoko bowed respectfully and then pulled out the invitation to the banquet,

"My name is Yoko, the daughter of Kudo. I have accepted the invitation for Ginka sama's banquet in my father's place. He hopes that you and your cousin understand that he has too much on his hands to attend."

"My cousin will be disappointed. I will inform him of the news." Hoku said. "Just wait here and I will have a servant bring you to your room."

"Thank you." Yoko said.

As Hoku made his way back over the bridge, Ginka turned to Yoko.

"Hey, would you like to come with us to the waterfall before dinner?" He asked. "I bet Masuta would be happy to see the top of his class again."

"Sure, I would like that, Ginka sama." Yoko said softly.

"Hey, when my stuck up family isn't around, it's Ginka chan." Ginka replied. "I'll come find you in your room once I've spoken with father."

With that, he strolled over the bridge and disappeared into the main house. Seconds later, a fox servant in a dark colored robe approached Yoko.

"You must be here to show me to my room." Yoko said.

"Yes, madam." The servant said.

Yoko gestured for her to lead on. The guest room the servant brought her to was a comfortable bedroom and bathroom located in one of the smaller buildings of the main house, and one in a series of rooms lining one corridor. As the servant opened the door to let her inside, she caught a glimpse of shining white tail feathers disappearing into a room three doors down.

Yoko thanked the servant, declined when she asked if there was anything she needed, and the servant bowed and left.

Yoko placed her bag on the bed and made her way to the window. She had a clear view of the garden pond where she and Ginka played as children. She gazed out of the window for some time, nostalgic memories at the forefront of her mind, when she heard voices coming from the opposite window.

Not one to eavesdrop, Yoko ignored the voices at first, and began removing her things from her bag: a spare red kimono, the outfit she was going to wear for the banquet, the stone she used to sharpen her tonfas, and two small packages wrapped in cloth. She gazed at the smaller of the two packages, a faint blush on her cheeks. She silently hoped that Ginka would like what was inside.

Then the voices caught her attention again, especially the voice se recognized: Hoku.

From what she could recall of the layout of the estate, outside the far window was an isolated smaller garden and the stone wall that separated the estate from the rest of the village. What was Hoku doing there, and who was he talking to?

She turned away from the window, deciding that it was still none of her business, when she heard Yojin's name being mentioned.

"I don't like the way that Yojin is still hanging around the boy." Hoku said, voice dripping with distaste. "If the Iron Tail clan is up to something..."

"I've been watching that tanuki, and he not the type to be two faced." Said a second, deeper voice Yoko didn't recognize. "I doubt that he's a problem."

"But that clan-"

"Made peace with yours seven years ago." The second voice said sharply. "If you want this to work out, then you have to let that old feud go and focus on more important things, like tonight's special occasion!"

Yoko surmised that they were talking about the truce between the two clans. Come to think of it, Yojin told her that he and his father, the head of the Iron Tail clan, would also be attending tonight's banquet.

"Fine." Hoku said gruffly. "You're right. I just need to wait a little longer until..."

"You'll be waiting a lot longer than you think, Hoku sama." A third voice, female and cold as ice, dropped in out of nowhere, as if its owner had leapt down from above.

"Excuse me?" Hoku demanded.

"I went into his room like you asked, and I found out what he plans to do. And you're not going to like it."

"Well? What does that fool have in mind?" Hoku snapped.

Whatever the woman had found out must have been important, for all Yoko could hear was faint whispering she couldn't make out. The deeper voice huffed, indicating that it was his ear she had whispered into.

"That's unexpected." He said.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Hoku said impatiently.

"Don't be too surprised..." The second voice said, and there was another whisper as the second voice presumably leaned towards Hoku's ear. Yoko heard Hoku's breath hitch.

"No... he can't be serious..."

"Dead serious." The woman said. "And he's planning to announce it tonight at the banquet."

Hoku snarled.

"He would dare stoop so low as to... that little..."

"Easy, Hoku sama. If everything works out, then that little announcement will never come to light."

There was a faint rustle of leaves. The woman must have left the same way she arrived.

"I know you don't like being told what to do, Hoku sama." The deeper voice said. "But take my advice and forget about the tanuki."

There was another rustle of leaves. Yoko moved away from the window.

"What was that all about?" She whispered. Who were those two people, and what did they find out that got Hoku so upset? Did it have something to do with Yojin and his clan?

* * *

Ginka knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said his father's voice.

Ginka entered his father's office. It was here that the head of the clan would pore over papers and discuss a variety of matters with a variety of important people.

Ginka bowed respectfully.

"Otosan." He said.

"Ginka." Said Tohru. The middle aged Tohru's silver fur had white streaks, and he was already in the flowing blue and silver robes he was going to wear for tonight's occasion.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Ginka asked. Tohru's expression was neutral, so there was no way to tell if Ginka was in trouble or not.

Tohru had been sitting at his desk, poring over a scroll when Ginka entered. He quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed it in a drawer.

"Did anyone accompany you when you came home?" He asked. Ginka frowned. His father seemed unusually on edge.

"Is something alright, father?" Ginka asked.

"Did any accompany you when you came home?" Tohru repeated firmly.

"Uh, just Miss Yoko kun."

Tohru's ears shot straight up.

"She accepted the invitation? Where is Kudo san?"

"He has too much on his hands to come, so he sent his daughter in his place. They hope you understand."

Tohru's ears drooped slightly and he sighed.

"I was hoping that they could both be here tonight... but oh well. Ginka, did you meet anyone outside my office? I don't want to be eavesdropped."

"There's no-one, father." Ginka said, feeling more and more uneasy. "What's going on?"

Tohru glanced at the door, then back at his son.

"I'm sorry, Ginka. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know how your training is coming along."

_He's lying._ Ginka thought. _Father, what is going on?_

For now, he would play along.  
"Doing good, father." He said. "I finally mastered the Akira's Wrath technique."

Tohru gave a strained smile.

"I knew you could do it. Your mother would have been proud."

_Mother._

"And how is Master Masuta doing, may I ask?" Tohru asked.

"He's hitting me with that staff every five minutes, as usual."

"Do not speak ill of your teacher."

"Sorry, father."

"I will repeat my question. How is Master Masuta doing?"

"He is doing very well, father. I believe that he is attending the banquet?"

Tohru nodded.

"By the way, father, Yojin san has returned from his journey and-"

Ginka stopped speaking. A look of annoyance had just flashed past his father's face, and Ginka didn't like it.

"Is there a problem?" Ginka asked as politely as possible.

"Yojin kun still hangs around you?" Torhu asked.

Ginka's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you have against Yojin san?" He demanded.

Tohru stood up from his desk.

"Do not speak to your father like-"

"No!" Ginka snapped. After seeing the hurt in Yojin's eyes after Hoku's treatment of him, Ginka had had enough. "Father, for seven years I have stood by and watched as you, Hoku san and the other clan elders treated my friend with contempt, and I've had enough!"

"Ginka..."

"He was a child! He had no involvement in the feud!"

"Ginka..." Tohru stepped around his desk, hands clenched into fists.

"He's done nothing to you!"

"_Silence, boy!_" Tohru snapped. "Know your place!"

Ginka was silenced, but he continued to glare at his father.

There was so much more Ginka wanted to say, but at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tohru gave Ginka a look. _Don't you dare make a scene._

A servant poked her head through the door.

"This had better be important." Tohru said, still looking angry.

"My apologies, Master Tohru sama, but Master Masuta sama has asked me to inform you that your son is late for training."

Tohru looked at Ginka, clearly not wanting to end their conversation just yet.

"Also, your cousin is here to see you." the servant added.

Tohru's ears flattened.

"Leave, Ginka."

"But-"

"Return here before the banquet. No excuses."

Ginka refused to look at his father as he passed the servant and exited the office. A second later, Hoku passed Ginka and entered the office himself.

The servant disappeared down the corridor, leaving Ginka alone. He stood outside the door, letting off steam. Eventually, he considered that it may be for the best that their conversation had ended when it did. At least he had managed to make it clear that he would no longer tolerate the way his friend was being treated.

Ginka heard Hoku speak.

"I don't remember the last time you summoned me to your office, Tohru san." Hoku said lightly. "Is anything wrong?"

"Yes, there is." Tohru replied. He sounded like he hadn't calmed down yet. "Where were you this morning?"

"In my room. I was practicing my speech for the banquet tonight."

"I see." Tohru said. There was the scraping of a chair: Tohru had sat back down behind his desk. "How is your speech coming along?"

"Swimmingly."

"Good. Now why don't you tell me about your secret meetings with Chibiki?"

There was a heavy silence. Ginka turned to face the door.

"You think I am a fool?" Tohru demanded. "For the past two weeks there have been signs that someone has been sneaking into the estate. At first I thought the Iron Tail clan was up to something. Once I got suspicious of you and your frequent trips, I've had spies tailing you, and one of them saw you consorting with that monster!"

"I..." Hoku hesitated. Ginka pressed his ear against the door, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What do you want? Is it the sword? Or my life? Or are you trying to settle a score with the Iron Tail clan? Answer me!"

Someone tapped on Ginka's shoulder.

He spun around, and found himself face to face with what was probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The white swan in front of him bore a bright red robe bearing a white flower pattern. A large cherry blossom poked out from the feathers on her head, held in place by a white clip that blended with her feathers. A large white wing made a no-no gesture in front of Ginka's face.

Ginka's face heated up like a stove. His heart raced. _Damn, she's hot._

"You'll get in trouble for eavesdropping." The swan said, gave the aroused fox a sultry smile.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ginka said quickly. "I'll just be g-going now!"

"See you at dinner." The swan said. "I hear silver fox is going to be on the menu."

Ginka glanced at the door to his father's office once before, with a burning face, made a beeline for the guestrooms.


	4. San

_Knock knock!_

Ginka lowered his fist and waited.

After ten seconds, the door opened, and Ginka found himself staring at the towel wrapped around the body of the red fox in front of him.

"Yoko chan?' He asked meekly. He hoped that his silver fur didn't give away the blood rushing to his face.

Yoko smoothed the wet fur on the top of her head. She looked a little embarrassed herself.

"Just... uh... freshening up." She said quickly.

"S-should I come back later?" Ginka asked.

"It's alright, Ginka sama." She replied. "I will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Ginka nodded. The door shut. Ginka folded his arms and leaned again the opposite wall. Two seconds later the door opened, and Ginka was back in her scarlet kimono.

_How the hell did she-_

"My apologies for making you see that, Ginka sama." She said solemnly.

"No, no, it's okay." Ginka said, even his heart was still racing. "Come on, you know Masuta doesn't like being kept waiting."

They left the estate. Instead of going back into the village's main street, they turned left towards the forest that surrounded the village. There was a small dirt path that led to the top of the waterfall where his ancestors had trained with their masters for centuries.

"So..." Yoko said quietly as they reached the path and were soon enshrouded in the shadows cast down from the trees. She subtly inched away from Ginka's side when she realized that they were walked within inches of each other. "Nineteen years old, huh?"

"Yeah." Ginka replied. He kept his gaze on the path ahead, which was beginning to slope upwards. His thoughts strayed to the things his father had said. He sighed deeply. "It's probably going to be a lousy year, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's the number nineteen. _Juku_. The sign carrying misfortune."

"_Sorrows repeated._" Yoko muttered. "Ginka chan, that's just a superstition. I'm sure you're going to have a great year." She paused when he walked into a patch of sunlight and she saw his troubled expression clearly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ginka replied quickly.

Yoko didn't believe him.

"Ginka chan, you've had that look on your face since we left the estate. Did something happen?"

Ginka rubbed the center of his forehead.

"I mentioned Yojin to my father."

"And?" Yoko asked, even though it was clear that she knew where this was going.

"He got this bad look on his face, and when I confronted him, there was an argument."

Yoko's ears went flat.

"Oh god. How bad?"

"We exchanged a few words, and then Hoku san came in and I was kicked out. Father's probably still going to be in a bad mood by the time the banquet starts."

"You don't know that." Yoko replied quickly. "You know your father isn't unreasonable. He's got a lot of time to think things over before tonight." Ginka still looked miserable, so she decided to change the subject. "Speaking of which, what do you think you'll be getting this year?"

"Huh?" Ginka blinked and looked at her. They were now nearing the other side of the forest, and the trees were beginning to thin.

"You know? Birthday bash. Gifts."

"Oh!" Ginka mentally kicked himself for not getting it sooner. "Oh um... probably gold, weapons encrusted with jewels, the stuff a spoiled rich kid gets every year."

Yoko chuckled.

"You're probably right."

Beneath the orange fur, Yoko's cheeks turned rosy as she reached into one of the kimono's pockets and pulled out one of the cloth packages.

"What's this?" Ginka asked.

Yoko hesitantely held it out to him.

"Happy birthday, Ginka chan."

Ginka smirked as he took the package. It felt very light, and drooped slightly in his grip.

"Couldn't you have waited for tonight?" He said jokingly.

"If the filthy rich guests saw this, they would just look down on me." Yoko said. "My father's gift is back in my room."

The pair stopped mere feet from the end of the path. There were far less trees to block the sun, and Ginka could clearly see his hands as he unwrapped the cloth.

As he lifted the last fold, he found himself holding a short jet black scarf, made not of fine silk, but thick warm wool. At both ends of the scarf was intricate silver dragon embroidery, the expression on the dragon's face calm and peaceful. Stitched into the four edges of the scarf was not fire, as Ginka had thought at first glance, but a flowing river in an endless loop around the scarf.

"I noticed this in the coastal market the day I met Yojin san." Yoko said. Her eyes kept flicking from the scarf to Ginka's small grin, then back to the scarf again. "When we were kids, you hated winter. You always said that it was too cold to train or play."

Ginka merely continued to look down at the scarf. Though it was one of the loveliest items of clothing he had ever owned, he had to admit that Yoko was right. If the rich, privileged guests had seen Yoko give him this single scarf, which wasn't even made of silk, they would certainly treat her with condescension. Most of the rich were like that. Most.

Still, he loved it. It was a great change from the conventional rich gifts he was usually given every year. The wool was perfect. He still found winter unpleasant at times, and the wool of the scarf was be far more desirable than any expensive silk.

"Thank you, Yoko chan." He said.

"You like it?" Yoko looked uncertain.

"I do."

Yoko blushed, relieved.

"Oh. Good."

Ginka re-wrapped the scarf and tucked it into his vest for safekeeping. It was going straight in the top drawer of his dresser once he returned home. It was the middle of summer, so wearing the scarf would have to wait.

They passed through the edge of the forest and there it was.

The waterfall was over two hundred feet tall, and less than three times as wide. Clear grey water streamed over the edge and frothed into white foam on the way down. The pair was standing near the edge of a cliff more than halfway up the waterfall. There was still a grassy hill to the side that they had to climb.

"Remember the first time we climbed that thing?" Ginka asked.

"Yeah." Yoko replied. She had been smiling since Ginka has accepted her gift. "I thought we were going to die."

Fortunately their legs had matured and their stamina had grown since that time, and neither of them broke a sweat as they ambled up the hill and reached the grass plain that lay beside the river.

"You're both late." Master Masuta growled. The giant salamander was perched on a rock by the river's edge, and Yojin was practicing with his wakizashi sword, stabbing and slicing at imaginary foes.

Yoko sighed and bowed in respect along with Ginka.

"It's good to see you again too, Master." She said.

"Forgive me for my lack of punctuality, Master." Ginka said. "I had to speak with my father before coming here. He-"

"Never mind the details." Masuta cut him off. He then looked in Yojin's direction. "Boy, when is she coming back?"

Yojin twirled his sword and slid it back into its sheath.

"Er... right now, Masuta sensei." Yojin pointed with his finger.

Masuta turned his head and Ginka and Yoko looked up. A lovely white swan floated down from the sky and touched down on the grass beside Yojin. Ginka recognized the steel tipped beak and cherry blossom decoration at once.

"You!" Ginka exclaimed. His friends gave him odd looks, and he realized how rude that must have sounded. "I'm sorry." The swan smiled at him slyly as he continued to look at her with wide eyes.

Masuta cleared his throat, not amused.

"You're still staring, boy!"

Yojin looked up sharply.

"No, I'm not!" He yelped. The swan rolled her eyes, as if she got this a lot.

Ginka blinked and looked away, blushing.

"I didn't introduce myself when we last met, did I?" The swan spoke. Her voice was deeper than Ginka had expected, and he felt hot all over just hearing it.

"No, you didn't." He said stiffly. When he glanced at Yoko, he saw that she had folded her arms. In one hand was her tonfa blade.

"Where are my manners?" The swan stepped forward, and gave a small bow of respect with her elegant neck. "I am Sakura, daughter of Lady Misaki, head of the Crimson Flower clan. I will be attending tonight's banquet in her place."

"You too, huh?" Yoko muttered.

_Sakura_. The name rolled around in Ginka's head. He'd heard his father mention her, and that the clan she belonged to was good friends with theirs, but had never met her in person until now.

"It's good to meet you." Ginka said, still feeling hot in his face and other places. Looking at her now, he understood why his father always insisted on reminding him that she was ten years older than him whenever the topic of their possibly meeting was brought up. She, like Yoko, looked liked she belonged in a folk tale, namely the one about the Ainu and the angelic bird that fell from heaven.

Yojin, in typical fashion, had different thoughts.

"I think I'd heard of you when I was a kid." He rubbed his chin. "Didn't they used to call you 'the ugly duckling'?"

Yoko's tonfa swung loosely from her finger. Masuta sighed deeply. Ginka hit his face with his palm. Sakura smiled gorgeously.

Yojin stopped rubbing his chin as he realized that had been the wrong thing to say.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" He asked.

Sakura seemed to take interest in the larger feathers of her white left wing.

"Oh no." She said sweetly. "I don't get mad..."

She made a sweeping motion with the wing she had been inspecting. At first, it appeared to be a simple gesture. Then Ginka's eyes caught a small flash of silver and he heard a _shink_ sound. He turned his head sharply to Yojin. The tanuki was unharmed, but there was a thin line on his belt.

"... I get even."

_Fwump._ Yoko burst out laughing when she saw the purple front flap of Yojin's underwear. Ginka covered his mouth as he smirked.

"It serves you right!" Masuta snapped. "Pull your pants back up, boy, while the lady retrieves her knife."

Sakura strolled past the mortified Yojin and yanked a thin feather shaped knife from the trunk of a tree.

"Now that your lower half has been incapacitated, you will sit this out." Masuta told Yojin. The tanuki nodded silently, and with both hands clutching the rim of his pants he made his way over to another riverside rock and sat down. "As for the rest of you, since Ginka and Yoko's punctuality or lack thereof has left us with little time before tonight's event, you will participate in a spar. Since you all belong to powerful families, you will all be using blunt alternatives to your bladed weapons."

Ginka untied the sheath from his belt and slid it on his katana, and tied the string to the hilt so it wouldn't slip off in battle. Yoko pulled out two hollow poles and slid then onto her blades, so turning them into more traditional tonfas. Sakura pulled out dozens of little knifes from several places on her body, pulled out a bag of wooden disks of identical shape, and slid them amidst her feathers.

"The rules of this match are simple." Masuta went on. "The three of you will team up together and attempt to defeat me in combat. As each of you typically uses a bladed weapon in combat, you will pretend that you still are, and if any of you succeed in striking me, it will count as a cut. If I decide that the theoretical cut is severe enough, I will declare myself beaten and you win the match. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, can I join in now?" Yojin called out. "I've got my spare belt on."

"You keep a spare belt?" Yoko asked. "Exactly how many warriors have you insulted?"

"Dunno, lost count."

"Fine, you may join." Masuta said. "And from now on keep what passes for thoughts in your head to yourself."

Yojin nodded sheepishly and tied his sheath to his sword just as Ginka had done.

The four students bowed and made their way to the center of a large ring of pine tree stumps. Each stump was covered in scars from past training sessions and sparring matches. They formed a smaller circle within the stumps. There was a slight breeze as Masuta leapt from his rock and landed right in the center.

Masuta straightened. He held his walking stick in one hand, gripping it at the very end. He bore a crooked, knowing grin.

"One more thing. As you know, most enemies fight to kill. You need to be prepared for that. So this match will also be a hypothetical fight to the death, and if I say you're dead, you're dead and you're out. Begin." He spoke.

Yojin was the first to attack. He lunged forward with his sheathed sword. Masuta twisted his shoulder and the sword tip missed by an inch. Masuta grabbed the sword and twisted his body, throwing the tanuki to the ground. Ginka swung his own sword and Yojin leapt to his feet. Masuta swung his stick in an upwards arc, striking Yojin in the chin. The staff head swung over Masuta's shoulder, striking Ginka's wrist as he swung his sword. Ginka barely kept his grip as Yojin staggered, stunned. Masuta's eye caught Yoko twirling her tonfas as she came at him. He struck Yojin in the head with his tail, slamming the tanuki into a stump, at the same time reaching down and plucking a pebble from the ground. He straightened up, swung his staff horizontally at Yoko, who deflected it with her tonfas before it struck her cheek. He spun round and flung the pebble, catching Sakura's disc as it soared at him, breaking it in two. Sakura scowled and charged forward at the same time Ginka charged with his sword. Yojin stood up. He ducked Masuta's tail. Sakura's wing flew past his eyes as she made to sweep Masuta's legs out from under him. Masuta's free hand grabbed her wing, stopping her in her tracks, and the head of his staff struck Yojin's sword as he blocked it. Ginka straightened his body as Masuta did a front flip on the spot, his tail first striking Yojin on the top of the head and flooring him, then catching Sakura under the chin and knocking her backwards. Yoko swung both tonfas in a scissor movement towards Masuta's neck. He ducked again, and as he did so he jabbed the end of his stick into Ginka's gut. Ginka stepped back, clutching his stomach, and locked eyes with Yoko. A plan formed between them. They both stepped back as Sakura took flight and soared straight for Masuta's head. Masuta rolled backwards. In mid-roll, as Sakura flew over him, Masuta's tail struck her behind, and she hit the ground and rolled five feet until she hit a trunk. Masuta rolled back to his feet, ending up next to Yojin, who was getting back up. With both hands, Masuta grabbed Yojin by the head. Yojin yelped as Masuta gave his head a slight, harmless twist then let go.

"Yojin, I've just broken your neck. You're out."

Yojin got up, grumbling, and stepped out the circle as the fight continued.

_Wait for it..._ Ginka thought as he and Yoko glanced at each other.

Sakura got up and five discs went flying at Masuta. Mastua deflected them all with one swing of his stick, and Ginka sprung. _Akira's Wrath._ He landed upside down on his hands and started spinning like a top, his legs spinning above him. Masuta smirked and began blocking every blow with his stick. _He's distracted, Yoko. Now!_ Yoko ducked beneath Ginka's spinning legs ang swung both tonfas upwards. Masuta's stick flew straight upwards into the air. Yoko back off, allowing Ginka to right himself. For a moment, Ginka thought he saw the tiniest hint of pride in Masuta's eyes, and then Sakura was flying at Masuta again. Masuta caught her shoulder and jabbed a pressure point, paralyzing both her wings. The move dislodged a disc and it flew out her right wing. As it fell, Masuta's tail struck it, and the disc hit Ginka in the face and knocked him on his rear end.

"That hit you by the flat of the blade, Ginka. You're still in." Masuta spoke before tossing Sakura out the circle. "Sakura, you're out."

"Hell." Sakura said.

Masuta's stick fell back down from the heavens and he grabbed it. Rubbing his jaw, Ginka scrambled back to his feet as Yoko attacked Masuta again. For the next five seconds there was nothing but a dark blur between them as they sparred, and then Yoko kicked Masuta in middle of his stick, knocking him back seven feet but not fazing him in the lightest. Ginka rushed at Masuta, Yoko right behind him. Masuta threw something in the air, raising their eyes, and they recognized one of Sakura's discarded discs. They had a second to realize they had been distracted before the head of Masuta's stick struck Ginka under the chin, Yoko second. Both foxes staggered back. Masuta advanced. Ginka recovered first and master and student began deflecting each other's blows, Masuta's wielding his stick like a sword. The wood of the salamander's stick was one of the hardest on earth, so even if Ginka's sword weren't sheathed it wouldn't have cut. Suddenly Ginka's katana was knocked from his hand and right after his legs were swept out from under him by Masuta's tail, and he fell on his back. Masuta caught the sword in mid air and jabbed Ginka in the chest where his heart was located.

"Ginka, you're out." Masuta handed back the sword.

Ginka rolled away and got up onto his knees. He watched as Masuta and Yoko approached each other. They stopped with two feet of each other. Yoko twirled her tonfas. Masuta gripped the head of his stick. He pulled off the head, and one and a half feet of deadly steel followed. In a flash, Masuta pulled out the short sword he kept hidden in his stick and stabbed Yoko in the center of the chest.

No, not quite. He stopped right as the sword tip touched the cloth of her kimono. Only a master such as himself had such powerful reflexes.

Yoko sighed, as did Ginka. It was over.

"Yoko, you're out." Masuta smiled. "Oh, and it's good to see you, too."

* * *

Ginka's insides twisted with dread as he once more found himself outside his father's office. Their earlier discussion could have gone better, to put it lightly, and he feared what kind of mood his father would be in when he opened that door. While he didn't regret defending Yojin, he felt that he could have done so without losing his temper.

Ginka steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Just as Ginka feared, Tohru didn't sound very pleased. He opened the door. Tohru was standing at the window, and when he turned around he was scowling.

"Otosan, I-" Ginka hesitated.

"Oh, it's you." Tohru said. The anger in his eyes faded as he looked upon his son. "I thought it was a servant. I told them to inform me at once if there are any problems with the guests."

"Ah." Ginka said, understanding and not understanding at the same time. His father's gentleness to the son he had recently had an argument with had taken him by surprise. "Father, I'm sorry. It was disrespectful of me to-"

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Tohru said softly. He strode across the office and shut the door behind Ginka. "I said some things I shouldn't have to my only child. You're my son, not my servant."

Ginka stared at his father.

"And... I think you may have misunderstand my feelings towards your friend."

"What do you mean?" Ginka asked.

"It's true. I'm not sure he should be associating with you, but not for the reasons you think. You must remember that myself and the head of the Iron Tail clan went to great lengths to settle the feud. The pride we both had to swallow so we could say that we were wrong. Do you really think that after all that we would let petty prejudices get the better of us? You should know us better than that."

Ginka lowered his head.

Tohru made his way to a long cupboard nailed to the wall behind his desk. He opened the doors and pulled out a thin black box. Ginka's eyes widened. Aside from the required maintenance, that treasure had not been touched since his great grandfather's last battle.

"Look, Ginka. I've felt for a long time that something is about to happen. For the last several weeks, I've noticed signs that someone has been sneaking around this estate, creeping into my office in the dead of night like a rat. I fear that someone may be plotting to steal this."

Tohru set the box down on the desk and lifted the lid. He pulled out the treasure. It was a black handled sword embedded with a silver image of a fiery sun, still in its jet black sheath.

"You think someone is planning to steal the Silver Fang?" Ginka asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tohru spoke. He pulled the Silver Fang from its sheath and father and son gazed in admiration at the gleaming blade bearing the sword's name. His father had once told him that an oni had once tried to destroy by dropping a boulder on it, but only succeeded in breaking the rock in two. Ginka never doubted this tale for a second.

"Ginka, you know we will never give up the Silver Fang without a fight." Tohru said sternly. He sheathed the blade, put it back in its box and put the box back in the cupboard. He shut the cupboard doors and locked them. "If it comes down to a conflict, then you will almost certainly get involved, and Yojin could get hurt or killed. And then his father will be looking for someone to blame, and if he blames you or me, then where would we be?"

"I understand." Ginka's heart felt both heavier and lighter at this news. "You know, I sort of already knew that you wouldn't be so prejudiced towards my friend. I just needed an explanation."

Tohru smiled ruefully.

"And now you have one." He said. He stepped up to Ginka, straightened his robe. "Try not to worry about this now. It's your birthday. Go and get changed. Enjoy your party. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Goodbye, father." Ginka made to bow, but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him. When Ginka looked up in bewilderment, he ended up in his father's embrace.

"Father?"

"Just in case." He heard Tohru speak into his ear. "Now go before you miss the start of your banquet."

Ginka gave his father a peculiar look when he let go. Tohru merely looked back with affection. Ginka respectfully bowed again and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

He travelled down the corridor towards his bedroom, passing no-one on his way. He was five feet from his door when-

"Ginka san."

Ginka stopped and turned. His father's cousin, Hoku, was standing by the window overlooking the garden bathed in the crimson light of dusk.

"Hoku san." Ginka spoke. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Master Masuta wishes to speak with you by the waterfall." Hoku said.

Ginka's heart sank.

"But we just trained up there!" He protested.

"It's what he said." Hoku replied with a shrug. "And I don't have to remind you how much he hates the word no."

Hoku walked off, leaving Ginka to grimace. This wasn't like Masuta. Summoning Ginka to the waterfall would make him late for the banquet, and Masuta was a firm believer in punctuality. Still, he was Ginka's master. He was sure to have a good explanation for this.

He passed a servant on his way out of the estate, and told her to inform his father of his whereabouts. He walked through the forest, just like before, and emerged from the other side onto the cliff halfway up the waterfall. Feeling tired, instead of walking up the last hill, Ginka approached the cliff edge, stopping two feet away, and looked up towards the top.

"Master?" He called.

The crotchety old salamander didn't answer.

There was a chill in the air as the sun continued to sink, so Ginka pulled out the gift Yoko had given him. The scarf was still wrapped in cloth, and appeared to have been unharmed in the spar with Masuta. Ginka was looking forward to wearing it sooner than anticipated.

His ears caught an odd buzzing sound. He felt a stinging prick in the back of his left shoulder, and he barely had time to turn his head before his vision doubled then went black. He felt the cloth package fall from his hand and his body hit the ground.

A distant splash was the last thing he remembered.


	5. Yon

The boy was late.

Master Masuta tapped his stick on the ground impatiently, eyes on the guests surrounding the large rectangular table that filled the center of the dining room, a large, well lit room decorated in shades of blue. There were several merchants with whom the clan did business with, and three people with high social standing within the village. There was also Lord Takeshi, head of the Iron Tail Clan and Yojin's father, sitting to the left of the very middle of the table, the most honored position reserved for Tohru. His son sat beside him, and Masuta himself sat at Yojin's other side. Yoko, dressed in a lovely dark blue kimono decorated with stitched flowers with sharp looking petals, sat at Masuta's other side. Masuta noticed that she kept glancing at the empty seat next to her, opposite the most honored middle seat, reserved for the honored guest, namely the birthday boy, Ginka. To the left of the empty seat sat Hoku, a small smile on his face. Masuta eyed the red fox. They had all been waiting for nearly an hour, and likely irritated with hunger. What was he looking so cheery about?

Then Masuta heard the door open and looked up, stick poised to punish Ginka for his tardiness. But it was only a servant, a young woman. Masuta exhaled through his nostrils. Then the servant looked straight at him and frowned, then looked to the empty seat where Ginka was supposed to be.

Masuta swiftly stood up, moved round the table, and the servant gasped slightly as he approached her.

"Where is Ginka kun?" Masuta hissed.

"I don't know." The servant replied quickly, then said something that made Masuta's blood simmer. "I thought he was meeting you by the waterfall."

"What are you talking about?" He almost shouted.

"I met Master Ginka sama a couple of hours ago." The servant spoke. "He told me to inform Master Tohru sama that he was meeting you by the waterfall. I have just returned from his office."

Masuta gave a wordless growl of alarm. He had arranged no such thing.

"Girl, you go right back to your master and tell him that-" At the moment the door opened once more, and in walked a flustered Ginka.

* * *

Ginka realized he had lost Yoko's gift a little after regaining consciousness.

He had woken up to the sound of thunder, and the grass had been prickly and cold against the side of his face. He'd opened his eyes and lifted his head. He took in the waterfall before him, the source of the thunder that had woken him. One arm had been partly dangling over the edge of the cliff he had collapsed on.

Ginka had then stood up, feeling strangely light in the head. He'd remembered feeling a pain in the back of his shoulder right before blacking out, and when he'd felt with his hand, he'd felt a small painful lump, and something hard protruding from it. Ginka had realized that it was an insect sting, probably from a bee or wasp, and pulled out the sting to find it was a small wooden dart that had struck him. Thinking he'd been robbed, Ginka had checked his clothing to make sure nothing had been stolen, and that had been when he discovered the beautiful scarf was gone.

A quick flashback to the moment of his blacking out informed him that the package had dropped from his hand when he fell, and the splash that had followed could have only meant one thing.

Ginka had then spent two minutes staring over the cliff down at the churning river below, gut-wrenched. What was he going to tell Yoko at the banquet... the banquet! Ginka had looked up at the night sky, realized how late he was, and the next ten minutes had consisted of him racing back to the estate, rushing to his bedroom, throwing on the blue and black kimono prepared for tonight's occasion, and then getting to the dining room as fast as his legs could carry him. And now here he stood, feeling hot all over from his rush to get here, noticing Masuta's deathly glare.

Ginka barely registered the greetings he received from the other guests as he was guided to his seat. Ginka slowly sat down on the dark colored mat. He noticed Yoko and her pretty blue dress.

"Nice." He said. Yoko blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"So you finally made it, huh, boy?" Masuta growled. The salamander looked both hungry and ready to smack heads.

"I'm sorry, Master, I-" Ginka paused when he noticed that the seat opposite him was still empty. "Where's father?"

"He's late too." Yojin said. He was wearing a dark brown kimono, a shade lighter than his father's. At that moment, everyone nearest to him heard the grumble of his stomach.

"Will Lord Tohru san be arriving soon?" Takeshi asked pointedly. He eyed his son, who lowered his head and mumbled an apology. "We've been here for an hour." Indeed, some of the other guests were beginning to get irritated. "And when is Miss Sakura coming back?"

Ginka looked up. Until now he hadn't noticed the other empty seat four mats away.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She went looking for you, actually." Takeshi replied. "Normally you can't leave the table until the host says so, but some of the guests were getting worried and she volunteered to go and find you."

"Hey, here she comes!" Yojin said.

Ginka looked up as Sakura entered the dining room at that moment, wearing a cherry red kimono decorated with a pale red blossom pattern. She smiled humorlessly when she saw Ginka. The fox shrank under her gaze and profusely apologized for making her fly around for nothing.

"Apology accepted." She replied in a falsely sweet voice. "Even though it's not very honorable to keep a lady waiting."

She gracefully slid towards her seat, and that was when they saw that the collar of her kimono was very loose and drooped down her chest like a scarf, revealing much of her chest feathers.

Ginka went hot all over, and he craned his neck as his eyes followed the swan as she reached her mat and sat down.

_Woah, what a dress!_

Suddenly he felt a nasty pinch on his ear, and his head was pulled back to face the empty mat opposite him. With red cheeks and eyes like daggers, Yoko released her grip on Ginka's ear and placed both hands back on her knees. Out the corner of Ginka's eye he saw Takeshi do the same with Yojin, muttering about youngsters. Ginka rubbed his ear, embarrassed by his lack of subtlety.

Masuta shook his head in disapproval. Then he leaned on the table and eyed Ginka intensely. The fox wondered what else he had done wrong.

"So, Ginka, boy." The salamander spoke casually. "Where exactly were you this past hour or so?"

"With all due respect, I might ask you the same thing." Ginka replied. "I thought you wanted to meet me at the waterfall before tonight."

"I wanted no such thing." Masuta said coldly. Ginka blinked. "Who told you that?"

Ginka glanced at Hoku, who was currently conversing with one of the upper class guests. Masuta followed Ginka's gaze, and he huffed.

"I see." He said.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

The young female servant lowered her hand from the door to the clan head's office and waited. Lord Tohru had been keeping the guests waiting for more than an hour now, and the guests were getting angry. When they assumed he had simply forgot in his old age, she had been sent to retrieve him, and now she was feeling dread tighten around her heart. Lord Tohru should have answered when she knocked, but ten seconds had now passed and she heard nothing.

"Master Tohru sama?" She called, taking the risk of speaking without permission. When he still didn't answer, the servant tried the door. It was locked. As she tried the handle again, she noticed something else. By the door lay what appeared to be a piece of black cloth. The servant knelt down and picked it up.

"A scarf?" She wondered.

* * *

"I nearly forgot." Masuta pulled a small scroll from his robes and handed it to Ginka. "I spoke to your father a little after our spar, and he told me to give this to you if he is unable to make it to the banquet in time. I believe it's the speech he was supposed to make before."

Ginka thanked Masuta and unrolled the scroll, still feeling a little perplexed as to why Hoku would lie to him. Masuta was right. In the scroll was the planned speech Tohru was supposed to make before they began the first course. It began by thanking everyone for coming to celebrate Ginka's birthday, with great emphasis on Lord Takeshi for accepting the invitation so willingly. The speech then went on a bit about the mine both clans had shared, and the accident that claimed hundreds of lives and left both clans searching for someone to blame. Ultimately the blame fell on each other, and what followed after was decades of hostilities and accusations of sabotage towards both sides. It was only after Yojin's grandfather died and the pacifistic Takeshi took control of the Iron Tail clan and made peace with Lord Tohru that the feud was ended. The fact that Takeshi was here was proof of the new peace between the clans. The next section of the speech had been prepared specially for Ginka, and basically consisted of him expressing how much of an honor it was to have each and every person here on his birthday. The final section, to Ginka's surprise, had been scratched out and was illegible.

"I guess this means we'll have to start without him." Ginka said. He rolled the scroll up, suddenly unwilling to read it out loud. "I don't like this. He's never been tardy before. Maybe someone should go check on him."

"I sent a servant to his office just now." Takeshi said, looking a little bored but smiling in understanding for Ginka's concern. "If nothing's wrong, he'll be here in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, Lord Takeshi sama." Ginka said.

Yoko, who until that point had stayed quiet and stared at her knees, seemed to sense Takeshi's boredom.

"Uh, Ginka sama?"

"Yes, Yoko chan?" Ginka asked. He chose to ignore the looks the upper class guests gave him for the honorific he addressed her with.

"I don't think Lord Takeshi is aware of the story behind this village." Yoko said. Takeshi's ears perked.

"What story?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just some old wives tale Ginka's mother used to tell him when he was a boy." Masuta said gruffly. "Nothing you need to hear."

"Actually I would love to hear it." Takeshi said. "Yojin, did you know about this?"

"Yeah. I did." Yojin replied. "He told me the story a little after we first met."

Takeshi eyed Ginka, waiting for him to begin.

"A long time before this village was built, there was a woman called Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. Her very being radiated a great light, and she ruled the heavens justly. But unfortunately, there was long standing rivalry between Amaterasu and her brother, Susanoo, God of the Sea, and there came a point where Susanoo went on a rampage. He destroyed his sister's rice fields and killed one of her attendants. Angry and distraught, Amaterasu ran away and hid in a place called Ama-No-Iwato, a large cave right in the middle of this very forest. Without her radiating light, the sun disappeared and the world was cast in darkness."

"See what I mean? A story for old biddies." Masuta grumbled. The others ignored him.

"Fortunately the gods were able to get her to come out by throwing a party right outside the cave. Curiosity got the better of her, and the moment she stepped outside, a spiritual seal was placed on the cave so she couldn't hide again. Susanoo was banished from the heavens for the trouble he caused, and Amaterasu returned to the sky, bringing back the sun and returning light to the world." Ginka said. "Centuries later, this very story drew a travelling colony to this forest, and soon after the village was constructed. Among them was a silver fox, the founder of our clan and my ancestor. Our clan has lead the village to this day."

"What an interesting story." Takeshi said. "Did they ever find the cave?"

"No, I don't think so." Ginka said. The truth was, there was more to the story, but that part was to be told to no-one but members of the silver fox family. The only other people who knew the rest of the tale were his father and Hoku.

"Yojin, why didn't you tell me this story?" Takeshi asked. His eyes were narrowed, but the tone of his voice was teasing.

"You and Ginka's dad are friends." Yojin said. "I thought he told you."

"Speaking of Ginka's father, I don't think he's coming." Takeshi said.

"You're right." Ginka said. "I should probably start the speech now."

He grabbed the scroll and prepared to grab everyone's attention.

* * *

Luckily in the event that something is wrong with one of the members of the silver fox family, a servant was allowed to request a key.

The servant led the guard back to Lord Tohru's office, explaining why she believed that something was horribly wrong.

"I've asked some of the other servants, but no-one has seen him leave that room." The servant spoke, trying to hide her panic. "Something has happened, I know there has!"

"Calm down, girl." The guard said. "Here." He handed her the key that had been taken from Lord Tohru's bedroom. Usually it was very disrespectful to do this, but when a servant tells you that the head of the clan is in a locked room and not answering, that was not something to be taken lightly.

The guard gripped his sheathed sword as the servant girl unlocked the door, just in case Lord Tohru wasn't alone.

"Master Tohru?" The servant girl spoke as she opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you-"

She dropped the key.

* * *

There was a high pitched shriek. Ginka looked up sharply from the speech in his hand and a deathly silence fell over the dining room.

"What in the world was that?!" Takeshi demanded. Masuta had already leapt to his feet, along with Sakura.  
"The rest of you stay here!" Masuta ordered. No-one dared disobey him, and the two warriors quickly bolted from the room.

Then Ginka remembered his father, and he also shot up.

"Ginka, he said to stay put!" Takeshi said.

"The hell with that, my father's office is in that direction!" Ginka snapped.

"I'll come with you!" Yoko said. "Yojin, you stay here!"

They raced out the dining room. Fear for his father fed Ginka's speed as he ran down the corridor, spotting Masuta's tail whip out of sight around the corner. Within seconds they had reached the corridor for Tohru's office. In the corridor, the servant girl had fallen to the ground, mouth open in horror at what was through the open door. A guard stood above her, frozen stiff, hand still on his sword. Master Masuta's voice could be heard inside, shouting that no-one else enter the room.

"Get out of my way!" Ginka yelled. He shoved the guard aside and entered the room.

The first thing he saw was Masuta, staring at the floor with shocked anger. Sakura stood next to him, appalled. Ginka looked down at the floor, and at first, he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating.

A pool of blood. His father lying sprawled on top of it, eyes and mouth closed as if he was sleeping. The large red stain on his chest. There was a _tink_ as Ginka's foot knocked the knife on the floor, leaving a bloody streak staining the floorboards.

It wasn't a hallucination. It was real.

Ginka choked. He staggered away from the body, hands covering his mouth as it opened and closed over and over. He felt Yoko by his side, but didn't know what she was doing. He didn't care. All that mattered was that this wasn't a hallucination. Lord Tohru was dead.

His knees bent forward. He heard himself say 'no'. He reached out hesitantly for his father's body, barely noticing Masuta hold his stick in front of Sakura when she made to stop him. His knees hit the floor, right in the middle of the puddle. Most of it had dried. His father had been dead for some time. Ginka's hands found the sides of his father's torso. He thought of the last time his father had embraced him, the words he had spoken into his ear. _Just in case._ Had he suspected that something like this could happen?

Ginka didn't cry. He was still too numb. He merely held his father, half-sprawled across his upper half.

And then, at long last, the silence was broken.

"What's going on?" Ginka heard Hoku say as he drew near. "What happened?"

Hoku's footsteps stopped. He had entered the room.

"Oh god." He said. "Tohru..."

Ginka didn't look up. He couldn't, wouldn't move. He kept his face buried in his father's crimson chest.

There were footsteps, and the sound of cupboard doors opening.  
"No!" Hoku yelled.

"What now?" Masuta demanded.

"The Silver Fang! It's gone!"

There was a minor commotion, but Ginka didn't know who was causing it. So what if the sword was gone? Swords can be replaced. Swords can be brought back.

As the tumult continued, something rose up inside him. Something hot and thick, suppressing his lungs and making it difficult to breathe. Not tears, but rage. His father had been stabbed in the heart. Died instantly. Clearly murdered. He would find the one who did this.

And they would pay.

"SILENCE!" Masuta roared, and silence fell over the room again. "Enough about the damn sword! Lord Tohru is dead! He's murdered! Everyone except Ginka get out of this room now!"

"Ginka chan, I'm so sorry." Ginka heard Yoko say softly as she and everyone else stepped out the room, leaving only Ginka, Masuta, and the dead man.

Ginka stiffened when he sensed Masuta kneel down over his father's body.

"Easy, boy. I just need to examine the wound."

Fortunately Ginka wasn't covering the stab wound, so he didn't have to shift so Masuta could examine it. Masuta carefully pulled aside the cloth, revealing the slit in Tohru's chest. The keen eyes of a master pored over the wound as he fingered it. Ginka couldn't imagine what techniques he was using.

"Stabbed right in the heart from a low angle. Murdered. I knew it." Masuta growled. Whether he was angry with whoever killed Tohru, or himself, Ginka didn't know.

"I'm going to question the others, Ginka." Masuta said. The usual hard edge to his voice was gone. "Keep your father company for the time being."

Ginka nodded slightly, still overwhelmed. He heard Masuta move to the door, where the others were likely standing.

"Master Masuta, what are you doing?" Hoku asked irritably.

"There are bloodstains in the space where the door would be when closed." Masuta said.

"So?"

"So, the door was locked when... what's your name, girl?"

"Rin, sir." The servant girl said.

"When Rin realized something was wrong and got a guard to give her the key. Also, there is the fact that Lord Tohru had no reason whatsoever to end his life, so suicide isn't a possibility. I believe that the door was open when he was killed. Then the killer then locked the door to delay the discovery of the body."

"Excellent deduction." Hoku said. "But who the hell did it?"

Masuta must have ignored him, because when he next spoke, it was towards everyone present.

"Who possessed a key to this room? Rin kun?"

"Lord Tohru had a key. The guards keep one or two in case of an emergency such as this. I believe that's it."

"It would seem that he was killed sometime during sundown." Masuta said. "Did you see anyone suspicious this evening, girl?"

"During sunset, I met Master Ginka sama. He told me to tell his father that he was going to meet you at the waterfall before the banquet. I performed this duty swiftly, and that was the last time I saw Lord Tohru sama alive. I didn't see anyone else before coming here to retrieve Lord Toh- oh my, that reminds me!"

There was a soft rustle.

"What's that?" Masuta asked.

"I found this right outside the locked door. It's a scarf."

There was a choked gasp.

"Oh my god..." Yoko whispered. "I gave that scarf to Ginka sama earlier this afternoon!"

_Huh?_

For the first time since he knelt down, Ginka looked up. It couldn't be. He clearly remembered losing the scarf in the river.

"Ginka you say?" Hoku said. "Oh dear... Master Masuta, you were in the dining room since sunset, weren't you? Clearly you were unable to meet the boy as planned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masuta demanded, the edge back in his voice.

"Where was Ginka during the time of his father's murder?" Hoku asked.

"No!" Yoko snapped. "He couldn't... wouldn't!"

_My scarf? That's not my scarf. Someone must have..._

"Come to think of it, I clearly remember hearing Master Ginka and his father arguing earlier today." The guard said.

"Shut up! That doesn't prove anything!" Yoko yelled.

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Hoku snapped. "What proof do _you_ have that he is not responsible? Well?"

Yoko didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. He may be blood, but the murder of my cousin is unforgivable. Don't worry, a investigation will be made into Tohru san's death, but in the meantime..."

Ginka was still too stunned by the sight of his father's body to resist as the guards grabbed him.


	6. Go

_Clang!_

Hoku slammed the barred door closed and locked it tight. Ginka barely reacted to the sound. He was sitting on the wooden planks that served as the prison cell's bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His vest, where he had leaned over his father's body, had blotchy red stains.

Hoku handed the key to the guard and left the dark room that lay beneath the main estate. The village was one of the most isolated in Japan, so whenever a criminal, a thief or assassin to name some examples, were caught on the main estate, the room served as a temporary holding cell until the guards from the nearest prison could come and collect them. But never before had it held a member of its own clan.

"If he tries anything, chain him." Hoku said. The guard nodded. Hoku left the room, and in the poorly lit stone corridor outside he was met with three pairs of eyes. He chose to address the servant girl, Rin, first.

"Go back to the dining room. I think it's time the guests know what has just passed."

The girl bowed her head and made her way to the staircase at the far end of the corridor.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked. Her voice was cold, yet her lovely large eyes betrayed her inability to fully accept the atrocity that had happened. "We should probably send a message to the prison. Let them know we have a new prisoner waiting for them."

"No!" Hoku said. "I assured Miss Yoko that I would investigate this matter until we know for sure that Ginka san is the culprit. Now please return to your room, Sakura san. We've all been through a lot, tonight."

"But I-"

"Go, Sakura." Masuta grunted.

Sakura scowled, but unwilling to challenge such a respected master, she left. Hoku sighed.

"It doesn't look good for the boy." He said. "The evidence is against him. His absence at the time of Tohru's death is suspicious enough, but to find his scarf at the scene... "

"He has no reason to kill his father." Masuta said coldly. "Their argument this afternoon proves nothing. I wish to speak to the boy."

Hoku quickly stepped in front of Masuta, blocking his path.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said.

"And why not?" Masuta's eyes narrowed dangerously. Hoku nearly staggered back under the salamander's glare, but held his ground. As the only other remaining descendant of the clan's founder and new head of the family, he had to shown strength.

"He is to be left alone until further notice." Hoku said. "And I suggest that, now that the leadership of the clan has fallen to me, you respect my wishes."

Masuta's tail lashed at the air behind him, and for a moment Hoku thought that the salamander might lash out. But Masuta merely turned around and walked to the staircase. Hoku glanced once at the door to Ginka's prison and followed.

The staircase rose up into one of the estate's corridors, opposite the door to the guards' room. Masuta and Hoku had barely emerged when they saw Yojin striding down the corridor towards them, his father following closely behind him.

"What is this I hear?" Lord Takeshi shouted. "Lord Tohru san has been murdered by his own son?"

"Where's Ginka?!" Yojin tried to force his way to the stairs, but Masuta held his walking stick in front of him. "Get outta the way, Master Masuta! Where is he?"

"No-one is to see him until further notice." Hoku said. "Please return to your rooms."

"Not until I know exactly what's going on!" Takeshi retorted. "A servant just told us that Lord Tohru has been murdered, and the Silver Fang has been stolen! Master Masuta, is this true?"

"Yes." Masuta said.

"No!" Takeshi slammed the side of his fist into the wall.

"No way." Yojin was in disbelief. "And you think Ginka san did it?"

"We don't now for sure!" Hoku interjected before Masuta could reply. The salamander glowered at being interrupted. "All we know is that Ginka was nowhere to be found when his father was killed, and his scarf was found at the scene. That makes him the prime suspect."

"No." Yojin shook his head. "He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't."

"You idiot!" Takeshi roared. "Anyone could have planted that scarf at the scene!"

"_Anyone_?" Hoku eyed Takeshi and Yojin. "You seem very sure of his innocence. Tell me, who do you think did it?"

"I was hoping that you would tell me." Takeshi sneered.

Hoku stiffened.

"That sounds a lot like an accusation, Lord Takeshi sama." He said, his voice rising with each word.

"Father..." Yojin cautioned.

"With Lord Tohru out of the way, and his only son likely facing life in prison for the crime, you are the only remaining heir to the leadership of the clan. You have a lot to gain from his death." Takeshi continued.

"It was my cousin who was murdered just now!" Hoku was simmering, barely controlling his temper. " How dare you accuse me?!"

"Hmph. Stop acting like Mr. Righteous." Takeshi jeered. "Lord Tohru told me everything about you. Including that evening when you took the Silver Fang out of its box without permission and took it to the family vault!"

Shock caused Hoku's anger to waver. He never knew that Tohru had told anyone about that little incident.

"Thuh- that was just because of the break in the other day." Then Hoku started shouting. "BESIDES OUR RESPECTIVE CLANS HAD BEEN FIGHTING EACH OTHER FOR YEARS! YOU HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON TO KILL HIM TOO!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ BRING THAT INTO THIS!" Takeshi roared back.

"Stop it! Please!" Yojin grabbed his father's arm and tried to pull him away, to no avail.

"You!" Hoku said suddenly. "You're no exception! Did you think I never heard of you constantly complaining about the way I look at you? How you hated the way Lord Tohru judged you because of the clan you belonged to? A young warrior like you, valuing honor and reputation above all else, it must have made your blood _boil_..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Masuta slammed the bottom of his walking stick onto the floorboards and the heart-stopping sound echoed in the corridor. "Hoku san, hold your tongue before you dishonor yourself! Lord Takeshi, with all due respect this is not the time to be throwing accusations around!"

"But-"

"Father, just leave it!" Yojin pleaded.

Takeshi looked at his son, then back at Hoku and Masuta, breathing hard.

"I'm not letting this go." He said. "I and Lord Tohru worked to hard to restore the friendship between our clans. I have lost a dear friend tonight, and so help me I will find his killer if it's the last thing I do!"

He spun round and stormed off, followed by his son, who Hoku could hear muttering under his breath that it wasn't possible, that Ginka would never do something like this. When the two tanukis finally disappeared around the corner, Hoku rubbed his temples, already worn out. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last confrontation he was going to have to endure in the future.

"Master Masuta." He spoke. "I guess you will be returning to the dojo for the night?"

"Not yet." Masuta said. How the old salamander could keep calm in these situations, Hoku may never know. "There is something I wish to check in the office. Would you like to join me?"

"What else is there to do?" Hoku asked. The other guests had surely returned to their rooms by now. Hoku hadn't been present when they had been told the terrible news, but he could guess what their reactions had been.

They returned to the office in silence. By now it was nearly midnight, and the moonlight was shining through the windows, making everything look paler than it truly was. Hoku rubbed his tired eyes as he followed Masuta inside. He hoped the salamander wouldn't take too long. Lord Tohru's body had been moved from the office and into his bedroom, leaving behind a dry red stain on the floor. Hoku shut his eyes and looked away from the sight, as Masuta made his way over to the cupboard where the Silver Fang was usually kept.

"My condolences, by the way." Masuta said. He picked up the empty box and examined it. "Tell me, were you and Lord Tohru close?"

Hoku shook his head, deciding that lying to the famed Master Masuta wouldn't be wise.

"Not for a long time. We had a falling out nearly sixteen years ago, and there'd been a wall between us since then. I'd rather not talk about it on the night of his death."

"I understand." Masuta said, but he didn't sound very sympathetic. Still holding the box, he eyed Hoku intensely. The fox suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Hoku asked. "What are we doing here?"

Masuta remained silent as he placed the lid back on the box, and placed it back in the cupboard. Hoku grew impatient.

"Master Masuta!"

Masuta turned around and placed both hands on Lord Tohru's desk.

"Hoku san. Do you really believe that Ginka killed his own father? Be honest with me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Hoku said regretfully. "Anyone can see that that scarf is unique, and according to Miss Yoko she gave that scarf to Ginka just this afternoon. It wouldn't be possible for anyone to replicate or acquire a copy of the scarf in the next couple of hours before my cousin's... Masuta, what's so funny?!"

Masuta had been chuckling for the latter half of Hoku's proclamation.

"I'm sorry, but it's been hours since we discovered the murder and I'm still finding it hard to believe that the boy wouldn't notice if the scarf had slipped off his neck!"

Hoku scowled. He didn't feel half as amused as Masuta looked.

"Well, who else could have done it?" He asked. "Ginka is the only possible suspect!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Masuta spoke.

From the sleeve of his robe he pulled out a small grey key. Hoku's stomach lurched. He dug around in the pocket of his own kimono, and found it empty.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a key to the office?" Masuta asked. He wasn't laughing now.

Hoku went on the defensive.

"I was in shock at the time from discovering that my cousin had been murdered!" He retorted. "And what makes you think that you can pick my pocket like a common thief? Answer me! As head of the clan, I-"

"_Head of the clan?_" Masuta cut in like scissors through a ribbon.

"Yes!" Hoku snapped defiantly. "As you know, my cousin was never able to make that announcement, so the leadership of the clan falls to me!"

Masuta tilted his head.

"Funny. Lord Tohru never told me that he had told you of the announcement."

Hoku stared, dumbfounded. Masuta smirked with no humor whatsoever.

"You weren't lying. You and you cousin were not close at all."

"How dare you!" Hoku spat. "How dare you treat me with such disrespect! I ought to put you in iron chains and throw you in the dungeon with your student!"

"Good luck with that." Masuta replied coolly. "And good luck with getting anybody to accept you as head of the family."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hoku sneered.

"You're going to find out soon enough." Masuta smiled unpleasantly. "Lord Tohru sama suspected that something like this would happen, so he had a will prepared pertaining to the allocation of the clan leadership should something happen to his son as well."

"_What?!_"

"Only myself and two other people know where it is, and you will never find out who."

Hoku clenched his teeth and his fists. Masuta leaned forward on the desk, malice shining from his dark eyes.

"Let me make this clear. I don't trust you, and neither does half the clan. If anything else happens to the boy, I will make you suffer to your last breath."

"You make it sound like I killed Lord Tohru."

"That's exactly what it sounds like. And so help me, I will prove it."

Hoku had had enough. He strode to the door.

"Good luck with _that_." He said icily. He slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Masuta waited until he could no longer hear Hoku's furious, hurried footsteps. Then he too left the room and swiftly made his way to the guestrooms. There wasn't much time.

He reached the door he wanted and thrust it open, not even bothering to knock.

"Masuta!" Yojin was startled, and Masuta was just as startled to see him there. The tanuki was sitting on the bed next to Yoko, a comforting arm around her. Her tonfa blades were at her side, suggesting that she had been practicing to let off steam.

"What are you doing here?" Masuta demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay, is that a crime?" Yojin replied huffily.

"Because there are more important things to deal with, and I see a nearly empty bottle by your side, I will let your insolence slide." Masuta replied. "Yoko, we need to talk."

"I was about to say the same thing." Yoko said. Masuta suddenly realized that she was holding the black scarf.

"Where did you get that?" He said.

"I swiped it off Hoku while I was trying to break up his and dad's fight." Yojin said, looking slightly proud of himself, if a little silly. "And judging from the look on your weird face, I'm not the only one who thinks he's no good."

Masuta shook his head. Granted Yojin had a good reason to be drinking on this night, the salamander had to keep himself from smacking the boy where one would keep his nuts.

"No, you're not. Unfortunately there's no way to prove it."

"That's where you're wrong." Yojin grinned. "Tell him, Yoko."

Yoko held up the scarf.

"I'm gave Ginka a scarf for his birthday, and I know for a fact that this this not the scarf I gave him."

"How can you be sure?" Masuta asked.

"Look at this corner, here." Yoko pinched one of the corners of the scarf between her fingers and lifted it so Masuta could get a better look. "What can you see?"

"Other than the pattern, nothing." Masuta asked. "Get to the point, girl!"

"When I purchased this scarf, I personally stitched the characters for Ginka's name into this corner. But nothing's here. This is not the scarf I gave Ginka."

Masuta took the end of the scarf and scrutinized it.

"You're sure?" He said.

"I'd bet my life on it." Yoko said. "He's innocent." She giggled a little. "Ginka chan didn't do it."

Then to their confusion, Masuta grimaced.

"What?" Yojin asked.  
"If this is a different scarf, then where is the one you gave Ginka?" The salamander spoke.

Their relief evaporated in an instant. Yojin and Yoko looked at each other.

"Without the other scarf, there is no way to prove that Yoko isn't just saying this to cover up for Ginka." Masuta continued. "Ginka is the only person who can possibly tell us where it is, and Hoku isn't letting anybody near him."

"What if there was a way to get to him without Hoku or the guards noticing?" Yojin wondered aloud, but the others ignored him.

"So we're back to square one." Yoko thrust the point of one of her tonfa blades into the wood of the bedside table. "Damn it!" When she let go, the blade stayed where it was. "I can't believe Hoku would do this to his own family! Just _wait_ 'til I get my hands on him!"

"I know there's some shovels in the closet down the corridor." Yojin rubbed his chin. "Perhaps if we..."

"That's what I wish to speak to you about." Masuta said with urgency. "Yoko, you need to return home, now while you can."

"What? Why?"

"I think that old tunnel is around that area somewhere..."

"It's no longer safe here! You need to return to your father at once!" Masuta said.

"What?! No! Not until Ginka chan's okay!" Yoko replied angrily.

"Don't argue with me, girl! I want you and Yojin to return to your homes before..." Masuta trailed off. "Where did he go?"

Yojin was no longer in the room and the door was open.

"Master Masuta sensei..." Yoko spoke. "What was that Yojin said just a second ago?"

Masuta remembered the bottle, and how alcohol and Yojin's recklessness never made a good mixture.

"Yojin?" He rushed from the room. "Yojin!"


End file.
